A type of musical instrument presently in use consists of a single string attached at one end to the bottom of an inverted tub and at the other end to a handle which pivots on the edge of the tub. The back and forth movement of the handle changes the tension on the string and varies the tone produced by picking or stroking the string. The tones are amplified by the wash tub serving as the sounding board. A structure of this type is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,861,494 and a modification is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,679,834 which utilizes a pitch fork with prongs secured to a box and strings supported along the length of the pitch fork. The constructions of these devices are not conducive to obtaining good tone quality which can be projected a distance from the instrument.